1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded plastic mandrel of the type which is inserted into the hollow cylindrical center of a core containing convolutely wound material, the mandrel has an axle which affords mounting and rotation of the core and mandrel assembly in a dispensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known mandrels generally have a cylindrical body with an outer cylindrical surface to engage the core and have a center axle for engaging opposed recesses in the walls of a dispensing device, the center axle being of greater axial length than the cylindrical body. When known mandrels are manufactured at low cost as a unitary piece in an injection molding process, the parting plane of the two mold halves is generally perpendicular to the axis of the mandrel. Although this affords some material savings by providing a hollow area in a portion of the cylinder body between the center axle and the outer cylindrical surface, the center axle has plastic material thoughout its length. The present invention affords a substantial reduction in plastic material by eliminating the axle portion within the cylinder body, and retains the ability to be manufactured by an injection molding process.